Party City merchandise
Basic Costumes Draculaura Basic Costume Draculauracostume.jpg|Draculaura Costume mhdraculaurapartycitynewmodelbasiccostume.PNG|Draculaura Costume (new model) mhdraculaurapartycitypreviewlegwarmers.PNG|Close Up (legwarmers) mhpartycitydraculauracloseupofskirtcostume.PNG|Close Up (of dress) mhpartycitydraculauracloseupofcostume.PNG|Close Up (of costume) *'Line: '''Basic Costumes *'Release:' *'Assortment Number:' *'Model Number:' "Draculaura™ - the daughter of Count Dracula! She is worldly, sweet, and very creative. This classy vampire costume from Monster High™ contains a hot pink and white lustrous dress with black mesh and white lace trim, embellished leg warmers, and an edgy pink and black ponytail wig. Monster High™ button also Included!" Draculaura's costume includes: *Dress *Leg Warmers *Mh Button The wig and tights are sold separately. Frankie Stein Basic Costume * Frankiecostume.jpg|Frankie Costume monsterhighfrankiepartycitycostume2.PNG|Frankie Costume (new model) mhfrankiebasiccostumecloseuppartycity.PNG|Close Up (of skirt) mhpartycityfrankietiecloseup.PNG|Close Up (of tie) '''Line:' Basic Costumes *'Release:' *'Assortment Number:' *'Model Number:' "Frankie Stein™ - the daughter of Frankenstein and his bride! She has the perfect figure for fashion and absolutely dies for cute clothes. This trendy Monster High™ costume features a fabulous red and blue plaid dress with sleek white top and black mesh cap sleeves, shiny black and silver belt complete with lighenting bolt, and a black and white striped long wig. Monster High™ button also included!" Frankie's Costume includes a dress,a Monster High button,and a belt. The tights and wig are sold seperately. Clawdeen Wolf Basic Costume * Clawdeencostume.jpg|Clawdeen Costume mhpartycitycloseupofclawdeenskirtcostume.PNG|Close Up (of skirt) Line: 'Basic Costumes *'Release: *'Assortment Number:' *'Release Number:' "Clawdeen Wolf™ - the daughter of the Werewolf! She is a fierce fashionista that is gorgeous AND intimidating. This fabulous Monster High™ costume includes a purple and black short and sleek dress with colorful trim and glittered top, a headband with soft wolf ears, purple and black striped leg warmers, and a fiery red wig. Monster High™ button also included!" Clawdeen's costume includes: *Top *Skirt *Jacket *Leg Warmers *Mh Button *Head Band The wig and tights are sold separately. Ghoulia Yelps Basic Costume Ghoulia Yelps Deluxe.jpg|Ghoulia Costume Be the geek chic brainiac Ghoulia Yelps with this fun outfit! Deluxe Monster High Ghoulia Yelps Costume features a red, black and white striped top with attached cherry printed shirtlette, red pants with black polka dots, a piano key print belt, white cat-eye glasses, long black fishnet fingerless gloves, a green headband, and a bright blue long wig. Monster High button also included! Girls Monster High Ghoulia Yelps Costume Deluxe includes: *Headband *Long wig *Top *Belt *Fingerless gloves *Pants *Monster High button Cleo de Nile Basic Costume * mhcleodenilepartycityoutfit.PNG|Cleo Costume (on the model) mhcleodenilepartycitycloseupofjumpsuit.PNG|Close Up (of jump suit) mhpartycitycleodenilecostumecloseupofjumpsuit.PNG| Close Up (of top half of jump suit) Line: "Become the Queen of the social scene at Monster High in our Cleo de Nile Costume for girls! This mummy costume features a mummy wrap printed shirt and a pair of cropped pants. The shirt has an attached satin blue wrap on the chest with sheer glittery gauze draping on the bottom to flutter after your every step. Place the gold bejeweled headband on the included shimmering long wig with gold tinsel highlights for a fierce look. Gold detailed belt and mummy wrap armband and single glovelette capture the anything-but-ancient style of Cleo de Nile! A Monster High button is also included." ''(Party City Website) Cleo's costume includes: *Shirt *Pants *Wig *Head Band *Arm Band *Glovelette *Belt *Button Lagoona Blue Basic Costume School's Out Costumes School's Out Draculaura Costume Be the sweetest vegan vampire around! Monster High Draculaura Costume features a hot pink, black and white satin dress with a pink bow at the collar, heart and plaid prints, yellow buttons and frilly black tulle trim. Accessorize this Draculaura Costume with polka dot tights and a black streaked pigtail wig! Girls Monster High Draculaura Costume Deluxe includes: *Pigtail wig *Dress *Leggings *Monster High button Frankie Stein Costume: School's Out Frankie Stein absolutely dies for cute clothes! Monster High Frankie Stein Costume features a black, blue, and pink plaid dress with attached argyle print vest and a belt with silver metallic stripes and a lightning bolt. Black and silver leggings, and a black and white streaked long wig, and Monster High button complete this deluxe Frankie Stein Costume. Girls Deluxe Monster High Frankie Stein Costume includes: *Long wig *Dress *Attached vest and belt *Leggings *Button *Monster High Button School's Out Clawdeen Costume Take werewolf fashion to a whole new level with this Clawdeen Wolf Costume for girls! Monster High Clawdeen Wolf Costume features a colorful animal print top with glittery gold accents and bright yellow trim, attached turquoise oversized belt, and purple print leggings. A Clawdeen Wolf wig, wolf ears headband, and Monster High button complete this deluxe Clawdeen Wolf Costume. Girls Monster High Clawdeen Wolf Deluxe Costume includes: *Ear headband *Wig *Top with attached belt *Leggings *Leg warmers *Monster High button Cleo De Nile Costume: School's Out Rule the halls of Monster High as the resident royal Egyptian princess Cleo De Nile! Deluxe Monster High Cleo De Nile Costume features a shimmery turquoise and gold dress with stripe details and an attached gold pyramid belt with gemstones. Complete the outfit with a gold choker with gemstones, bandage-style printed arm and leg warmers, and a shimmering long wig with blue streaks, gold tinsel and attached gold headband. Monster High button also included! Girls Monster High Cleo De Nile Costume Deluxe includes: *Wig with attached headband *Choker *Dress with attached belt *Arm warmers *Leg warmers *Monster High button *Wig with attached headdress Abbey Bominable Costume Become the icy exchange student and snowboarding queen in this Abbey Bominable Costume for girls! Deluxe Monster High Abbey Bominable Costume features a black, pink and blue printed dress with attached rope belt and lush white faux fur collar, faux fur arm warmers and leg warmers, and a matching white faux fur headband to go over a long white wig with blue and pink streaks. (Tights sold separately) Girls Deluxe Monster High Abbey Bominable Costume includes: *Headband *Long wig *Dress *Attached belt *Arm warmers *Leg warmers *Monster High button Ghouls Rule Costumes Ghouls Rule Draculaura Costume Ghouls Rule Frankie Costume Ghouls Rule Clawdeen Wolf Costume Accesories Skullette Mini Top Hat skulleteminihatmodel.PNG|Preview (model) skullete mini hat.PNG|Top Hat Clip ''"Be frighteningly fabulous like the Monster High girls with this Skullette Mini Top Hat Clip! This stuffed mini top hat features a pink bow with a zipper detail, polka dot ribbon, and satin ribbon tails. A Monster High Skullette charm adds the finishing touch to this fashionable mini top hat, while an attached clip lets you secure directly to your hair. Recommended for ages 4 and up." ''Party City Website Basic Draculaura Wig partycitydraculaurawig.PNG|Preview (on model) ''"Look super cute at Monster High in our Draculaura Wig! Monster High Draculaura Wig features jet black hair with deep pink highlights, a long straight bangs cut in front, and waist-length pigtails tied just below the ears. Wig cap recommended for best results (sold separately). Draculaura Wig is made of 100% synthetic fiber." (Party City Website) '' The Draculaura wig is made from synthetic fibres. The hair piece is designed to look like Draculaura's long black hair in pig tails. The wig also has bright pink streaks and a fringe in the front. Basic Frankie Wig Partycityfrankiewig.PNG|Preview (on model) ''"Rock the halls of Monster High in this Frankie Stein Wig! Monster High Frankie Stein Wig features trademark alternating white-silver and black streaked hair pulled back high from the forehead and extending down to the waist. Wig cap recommended for best results (sold separately). Frankie Stein Wig is made of 100% synthetic fiber." (Party City Website) Ghouls Rule Frankie Wig ghoulsrulefrankiewigpartycity.PNG|Preview (on model) "Don this Monster High Frankie Stein Wig and take Watzit out for a walk! Our Frankie Stein Wig for kids is a mass of voluminous black and white curls. Bangs curl gently across the forehead, and white-grey streaks run through the shoulder-length hair. Monster High Frankie Stein Wig is 100% synthetic. Cool styling tools and wig cap recommended (both sold separately)." (Party City Website) The Ghouls Rule Frankie wig is perfect for halloween. The hair piece is made up of dark black and white curls and it is styled similarly to an afro. Ghouls Rule Draculaura Wig Category:Merchandise